The present invention relates to an air pump for dispensing bottled natural mineral water for consumption. In the prior art, it is an inconvenience that the bottle has to be inclined at an angle in order to pour the mineral water into a glass. The need to handle the bottle in order to pour the mineral water through the spout often results in the accidental mishandling of the bottle and catastrophic results.
In order to solve these defects, water bottles installed in home and offices are stood upside down and are fixedly mounted by a separate supporting means with a button-type valve mounted into the mouth of the bottle so that the water is drained by pressing the valve. However, such an arrangement occupies unnecessary space and incurs the wasteful expense of installation due to the use of the separate supporting means. Also, mounting the water body in the upside down position does not provide a sense of security since it can be considered unstable by its users.